english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Salli Saffioti
Salli Saffioti (born June 11, 1976 in Oceanside, New York) is an American actress and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Clawdeen Wolf and Cleo de Nile in Monster High and Ingrid Hunnigan in Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil: Degeneration, Resident Evil: Damnation and Resident Evil 6. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *MAD (2011) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Monster High: 13 Wishes (2013) - Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile *Monster High: Boo York, Boo York (2015) - Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile *Monster High: Electrified (2017) - Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile *Monster High: Freaky Fusion (2014) - Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile *Monster High: Frights, Camera, Action! (2014) - Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile *Monster High: Ghouls Rule (2012) - Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile *Monster High: Great Scarrier Reef (2016) - Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile *Monster High: Haunted (2015) - Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile *Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost (2018) - Nancy Metcalf, Reporter *Superman/Batman: Apocalypse (2010) - Gilotina 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Monster High: Friday Night Frights (2013) - Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile *Tales of the Black Freighter (2009) - Sea Captain's Daughter 'Movies' *Gnome Alone (2018) - Chloe's Virtual Assitant *Welcome to Monster High (2016) - Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile 'Movies - Dubbing' *Santa's Apprentice (2015) - Elf, Felix's Mom 'TV Specials' *Ever After High: Spring Unsprung (2015) - Ginger Breadhouse *Monster High: Escape From Skull Shores (2012) - Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile *Monster High: Fright On! (2011) - Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile *Monster High: New Ghoul @ School (2010) - Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile *Monster High: Scaris: City of Frights (2013) - Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile *Monster High: Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? (2012) - Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile *Polly Pocket: Friends Finish First (2011) - Cassandra Alexandra 'Web Animation' *Enchantimals: Tales From Everwilde (2018) - Merit Monkey *Ever After High (2015-2016) - Ginger Breadhouse *Monster High (2010-2015) - Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile *Monster High (2011) - Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile *Monster High: The Adventures of the Ghoul Squad (2017) - Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile Anime Voice Work 'Movies' *Resident Evil: Damnation (2012) - Ingrid Hunnigan *Resident Evil: Degeneration (2008) - Ingrid Hunnigan Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Justice League (2017) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Mobius Final Fantasy (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Agatha Christie: Murder on the Orient Express (2006) - Greta Ohlsson, Hildegarde Schmidt *Agents of Mayhem (2017) - Carol (From HR) *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Additional Voices *Death Stranding (2019) - The Roboticist *Destroy All Humans! (2005) - Urban Female *Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon (2008) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) - Additional Voices *Eat Lead: The Return of Matt Hazard (2009) - Dexter's Darling/British Babe, Dexter's Darling/Southern Belle, Employee Artist *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Fable II (2008) - Female Hero *Fallout 4 (2015) - Alyssa Park, Female Raiders, Female Synths *Fortnite (2017) - Additional Voices *Fracture (2008) - Additional Voices *Gears of War 3 (2011) - Stranded Female *Grey's Anatomy: The Video Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Additional Voices *Hitman (2016) - Francesca De Santis (ep2) *Hitman 2 (2018) - Civilian Female 07 *Hitman: Absolution (2012) - Additional Voices *Horizon: Zero Dawn (2017) - Petra, Additional Voices *InFamous: First Light (2014) - Additional Voices *InFamous: Second Son (2014) - Hipster Female Ped. 3, Homeless Female Ped. 2, Working Class Female Ped. 5 *Just Cause 4 (2018) - Additional Voices *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Additional Voices *Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) - Additional Voices *Lego Dimensions (2017) - Additional Voices *Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet (2010) - Production Assistant, Style Clerk *Monster High: 13 Wishes (2013) - Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile *Monster High: New Ghoul in School (2015) - Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile *Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands (2010) - Razia *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Remnant: From the Ashes (2019) - Akari Enemy, Helen, Noah, Pan Rebel Leader, Player Voice *Resident Evil 4 (2005) - Ingrid Hunnigan *Resistance: Retribution (2009) - Boiler 1, Raine Bouchard *Saints Row (2006) - Stilwater's Residents *Saints Row 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Whirlwind *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Web of Shadows (2008) - Natasha Romanova/Black Widow, Additional Voices *Spyro: Reignited Trilogy (2018) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *Tak and the Guardians of Gross (2008) - Debris *The Saboteur (2009) - Additional Voices *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - Miss Martini, Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem: Three Houses (2019) - Hilda *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Nadia, Resident *Lost Odyssey (2008) - Ming *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) - Mistral, Additional Voices *Monster Hunter: World (2018) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Ingrid Hunnigan *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *White Knight Chronicles (2010) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (95) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (12) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2019. Category:American Voice Actors